Kiss and Control
by childofdarkness154
Summary: Dom and Letty! i know it's been done before but here is my version of what happened when Letty met Dom and them falling in love and complications that led to the movie!Review! please!
1. Homecoming

A new story, they are always fun! i was always a fan of Dom and Letty on the Fast and the Furious, it is my belief that there was too much of a plot and not enough about them, but that's just me.

I know that this has been done a lot of times, but I just fail to find a good Dom and Letty story, suggestions that you might have are great!

As always, reviews are loved and appreciated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and the Furious. damn!

* * *

The day Letty arrived at her grandmothers, she was promised that things would change, her mother had dropped her off and left, leaving her alone with an old lady who was pretty much a stranger to the eight year old girl.

As it turned out, her grandmother wasn't too bad, for the first few nights that Letty stayed there, she was allowed to stay up and play video games, she was given food and every night, her grandmother would kiss her goodnight, there was no fighting, or yelling, there was no strange men walking through the house, just her grandma.

A week after her mother had gone, Letty realised that she wasn't going to come back, it had hurt for a few days, but she realised that she was happy, something that had never really happened to her that often.

She had met a girl down the street as her grandma and her had been walking to the shops, the girl's name was Mia Torretto, she was a year younger than Letty, but she was sweet and that same night she invited Letty over to her house for dinner.

Letty was amazed at the house they lived in, pictures of smiling people decorated the walls and Mia's Dad, Anthony Torretto, who was just as nice as Mia, greeted her.

Mia had explained that her mother had died a few years earlier, Letty had told Mia that she didn't have a mom either, but she didn't have a dad as well, so Mia was lucky. They had been eating when the back door had slammed and a boy had walked in, Mia and Anthony had both frowned at the boy, who walked past them and up the stairs without a word.

Mia explained that her was her brother, Dominic, Dom to all his friends, he was almost fifteen and like his dad, was into car racing.

The Torretto house became lie a second home for Letty, at school, she was in the same class as Mia, who had skipped a year because she was smart, every day after school, they would walk back to her house, or to Letty's and do their homework together, hand out and talk, before one of them had to return home.

Letty spent a lot of time at the Torretto house, usually eating over there and playing with Mia, even as they got older. Dom usually ignored the both of them, except for when he would walk by and ruffle Mia's hair with a rough greeting. Letty was also introduced to Dom's friend Vince, who was just like Dom, into cars.

Secretly, Letty loved watching them as they hung around in the garage with Anthony and fixed their cars, she would sit their and watch them, occasionally she would ask a question about what they were doing and receive a gruff answer from the boys, and sometimes a slightly more softer answer from Anthony.

Mia would sometimes come out to the garage and they would play with her dolls on the ground near the boys, not that Letty really liked playing with dolls, she was more of a tomboy even as a little girl.

The time that they spent together passed quickly, when the girls were eleven, they were deemed old enough to walk from school to the bigger garage that Anthony owned, or to the shop that he ran, instead of being picked up by Letty's grandmother.

They walked there most afternoons and would spend time doing their homework, as well as walking around and watching the men work. Letty began to become attached to the place, she paid attention to everything they would say, asking questions about different parts of the cars and how they worked, the men never paid her much notice, they would answer, not looking at her or really registering her presence. It was like she became a part of the garage, occasionally they would ask her to hold something or pass her a certain tool when they couldn't reach, Letty was always happy to help.

In a way, Anthony began to notice, sometimes he would see her watching and call her over to where he was working on an engine and began to show her all the different parts he was working on, answering her questions and explaining everything to her.

The older boys, Dom and Vince were around a lot as well, they were almost seven and eight years older than Letty and Vince, and thought the two of them to be annoying, but secretly Letty was fascinated with how much they knew about cars and they often became a target of her questions.

When she was thirteen, Anthony Torretto died, she remembered her grandmother picking up the phone and her cry of shock, she had always had a soft spot for Anthony having to raise two children alone and being widowed so young. Letty had walked down the street and gone to comfort Mia, who cried for three days straight.

The funeral had been the hardest part, Letty had traded in her usual cargo pants and tank tops for a black dress like the one Mia wore. She held her friends hand as they watched Anthony being lowered into the ground. It was hard Letty as well who had held Anthony in high regard and always seen him as a father figure, it was difficult for everyone who knew him to see the man once full of life and compassion, reduced to a symbolic coffin being lowered into the cold ground.

The hardest part for all of then had been a few days later, Letty and her grandma had been staying at the Torretto house, to keep Mia company and to care for her, Dom technically had been named her legal guardian, however he had been disappearing every night since the funeral and leaving Mia alone.

That night, Vince had come to stay with the girls, Letty's grandmother had gone home to tidy up everything at her house. Mia, Vince and Letty had been watching a movie, the three of them sitting on the couch, they weren't really watching the movie, the plot never really registering with them and they really just wanted an excuse to sit, mourning.

When the doorbell had rang, Letty had hopped up, being the closest to the door and opened it to reveal several police officers, who had informed Letty that they had an arrest warrant for Dom.

Letty had let them in and returned to the living room, where she told Vince to take Mia upstairs. When he started to protest, she had glared at him and told him in an icy final tone to take Mia upstairs, he unwillingly obliged and Letty turned back to the cops.

They told Letty that Dom had almost beat a man to death with a wrench, as they told her, Vince had come down the stairs, hearing this, he had almost beating up one of the cops, Letty had pulled him away and shoved him into the kitchen to cool down. The cops took statements from the two of them, when Vince had calmed down, then they had left, warning them that it was vital that Dom showed up.

He did, he came home almost two hours after the cops left, the front of his shirt was drenched in blood, apparently, the guy had tried to defend himself, Dom had a cut across one eyebrow and a split lip. Letty walked upstairs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, looking in Mia's room, she saw that the young girl was fast asleep, there was still tear tracks on her face.

Returning to the kitchen, she heard the name 'Kenny Linders' and knew what Dom had done, Kenny Linders had been the man who had sent Anthony into a wall during a race, he was the one whose blood was covering Dom's shirt. She cleaned up his face as best she could and then him and Vince drove down the police station.

The judge had sentenced him to five years in prison, Mia had broken down hearing this, it was too soon after losing her father that she had to lose her brother too.

Letty watched him being led away in handcuffs, one arm around Mia and the other resting on Vince's should as he tried to remain composed and not attack the men leading Dom away.

The next few months were hard on all of them, custody of Mia, being a minor was given to Letty's grandmother, who had proved more than capable of taking care of the girl, but even though she was her guardian, Mia continued to live at her house, with Letty staying there most of the time to keep her company.

Mia's thirteenth birthday passed as a sad affair, she was allowed to talk to Dom on the phone that morning, and Vince and Letty's grandmother had come over with a cake and they had sung happy birthday. Later that night as Letty and Mia had sat on the couch, listening as a storm raged around, Mia had confessed that it hadn't been a happy birthday, and Letty understood. Her own birthday fell six months after Dom had been locked away, the four of them gathered to sing happy birthday, but it was slightly more cheerful than Mia's. the girls busied themselves with school and the garage, Vince who was basically running things had finally realised Letty's potential and had her basically working all the time, after school and on weekends it wasn't long before he could boast that she was better than most of his mechanics.

Mia herself kept pretty busy, she did the bookkeeping for the garage and ran the store, usually with Letty's help.

When Vince wasn't at the garage, he had a thing for racing in the street at night in the Nissan Maxima he had modified, something that he and Dom had been working on besides other projects. As it turned out, street racing was where he and Dom had disappeared to at night, it was never really in the same place all the time, but a good driver knew where to go. Vince took Letty and Mia along sometimes, Letty had been fascinated by the cars, and usually had to be pulled away from the long conversations she got into with the owners. The owners had been more than willing to boast about the many modifications they had made and the speeds that they could race. The best part was the demonstrations she saw, Vince had raced more than once and was usually rewarded with a pile of cash. Most times he took Letty and Mia, he would hand them the pile of money and tell them to go shopping or something, not that Letty actually liked shopping, limiting her wardrobe to a collection of cargo pants and khaki's as well as multiple tank tops.

Time passed, as did Mia's fourteenth birthday, Letty's fifteenth and Vince's twenty second, the three of them were like a family, Vince wasn't always around, but Mia and Letty were like sisters.

It was about three weeks after Letty's birthday that things changed, Mia and Letty were upstairs watching the TV in her room. Letty rolled her eyes hearing a car pull up, thinking it was Vince returning early from the races. looking out the window, she saw a taxi pull up and a man step out, one with a shaved head and a bag slung across his back.

"Yo, Mia." She hissed, Mia ran over to the window and looked down, letting out a scream. Then she ran from the room as fast as she could, practically flying down the stairs, Letty followed at a slower pace. Mia threw the door open and threw herself into the arms of the man standing there with a happy cry of, "Dom!"

He smiled widely and tightened his arms around her, looking down at his baby sister who was practically grown up.

"Hey kid, you miss me?" he asked in his deep familiar voice.

"Let him breath Mia." Letty said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry." Mia said, stepping back and letting her brother walk into the house. "I'll go out your stuff in your room and come and talk to you." She promised, grabbing his bag and walking up the stairs. Letty walked up to Dom.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked mildly.

"I'm fine." He replied, Letty gave him a look. "I'm hungry and tired." He confessed.

"Come on, we'll get you some food." She said, walking to the kitchen. "Vince's going to flip when he knows your back."

"How is he?" Dom asked.

"He's good, been racing a lot, but he takes care of Mia and Me." She told him looking in the cupboard. Dom shrugged his jacket off and sat down.

"How has Mia been?" he asked.

"She was bad for a while, but she got better, sandwich okay?" she asked. he nodded.

"What did I miss?" Mia asked, bounding back into the kitchen.

"We're having sandwiches." Letty said, pulling a heap of ingredients from the fridge.

"So how come your back now, I thought you were sentenced to five years." Mia asked Dom.

"Good behaviour." Dom explained.

"Who would have thought that Dominic Torretto would get off on good behaviour?" Asked Letty, placing a sandwich in front of the both

"I didn't." He said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm glad your back." Mia said sincerely. They all heard a car pull up out the front.

"That'll be Vince." She said, standing up and going to open the door for him.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, removing his jacket to throw into the hall closet.

"Someone came to see us." She said mysteriously, walking back to the kitchen, curious, Vince followed.

"Dom, brotha how you doing?" he asked, Dom stood up and hugged him roughly.

"He V man, what's been happening?" he asked, they both sat back down as Mia made Vince a sandwich and Dom a second.

"Thanks Mia." He said, Dom nodded his thanks, his mouth already full again.

"What, did they starve you in there or something?" Letty asked.

"Something like that." He said.

"Man, we gotta have a party to celebrate you coming home." Vince said enthusiastically. "You got off right, you didn't bust out or anything?"

"Good behaviour, I wanted to surprise you." Dom told him.

"We're surprised." Letty said, stifling a yawn, looking at Vince's watch, she saw it was past three in the morning. "Why'd you get in so late?" she asked Dom.

"Had to catch a train, slow fuckin' things." Dom said.

"Well, we're going to get sleep." Letty said, standing up and pulling Mia with her.

"We are." Mia asked.

"School tomorrow, or rather, today." Letty said.

"Right, see you later Dom, Vince." Mia said, walking up the stairs.

"Night ya'll." Letty said through a yawn, following Mia up the stairs.

Letty woke up as the sun shone in her eyes, once again she had left the curtains up when she went to sleep. She rolled over and looked at her clock, which read 9.15.

"Shit." She cursed, getting up and walking to Mia's room. Banging on the door she heard a yawn and then a sleepy curse.

"Damn Letty, why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked as she came out of her room in her pyjamas.

"I only just woke up, I figure we can skip school." She said.

"Good, I'm going back to bed." Mia yawned.

"Not even going to see your brother?" Letty asked.

"I thought I dreamed that." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Where are they?"

"I bet they're in the shed." Letty said as they walked down the stairs and out into the shed.

"Morning girls." Vince said as he pulled his head from inside the engine.

"Are you supposed to be at the garage at the moment?" Letty asked.

"Are you supposed to be dressed and at school?" he asked.

Letty looked at the tight shorts and tank top she slept in, then at Mia in her giant oversized shirt that Letty was pretty sure had belonged to one of the boys at one point.

"We're skipping school." Mia said, running a hand through her messy hair.

"I'm about to go to the garage, you two coming?" he asked.

"I thought you had a new mechanic starting today." Letty said.

"I gotta show Dom everything, so I need you to show him the ropes." Vince said.

"Whatever, where is Dom?" Letty asked.

"In the kitchen." Vince told her, returning to the car he was working on.

"Ever heard of not bringing your work home with you?" Letty asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Morning." Dom greeted the two of them.

"Morning." Letty said, grabbing the coffee and passing a mug to Mia.

"What are you doing today?" Dom asked the two of them.

"Going to the garage." Letty said.

"I might go to the store, give the girls a day off." Mia said. Dom nodded. When they had drunk their coffee, the two of them disappeared up stairs to change.

Dom watched them both walk up the stairs, he could believe how much Mia had grown in the past two years, but what had really shocked him was Letty, his dad had seen so much potential in the little curious girl who wanted to learn about cars, but he had half expected her to be the scrawny, sometimes annoying little girl she used to be, but instead he had found a young woman. she had really grown up, not just physically but mentally she and Mia were like sisters.

That morning how she had walked into the kitchen he had to fight not to stare at her, she was wearing tight shorts that showed off her long smooth legs and a tank top that exposed a lot of tanned, toned stomach and bought attention to all her curves.

He had almost felt relief when the two of them had disappeared up the stairs, only to return moments later, Mia wearing a skirt and dress that was pretty, yet didn't make her look trashy, on the other hand, Letty had appeared in boots, Cargo pants that sat really low on her hips and exposed the top of her underwear, which he noted was black lace, as well as a black tank top, a little longer than the one she had been sleeping in, but still short enough to expose her stomach the slightest. They were talking as they walked down the stairs and it struck him how different they were, yet close as friends.

"We all right to go?" Letty asked, Vince came through the back door, wiping his hands as he went.

"Can you drop me at the store?" Mia asked him.

"I'll drop Mia at the store, Dom you up to driving?" Vince asked.

"Don't have a car." He said.

"You do now." Vince said, tossing him a set of keys to the car he had just finished working on. "Letty, you go with him."

"Right, see you at the garage." She said, grabbing a jacket as she walked out the front door. Dom followed her, grabbing the jacket he had discarded over the back of the chair last night.

Walking to the shed, Dom and Letty got into the car and Dom started in, listening to the engine hum.

"Miss that sound?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, backing out and speeding down the street. Letty grinned when she saw the speed they were doing.

"Don't want to get done for speeding." She pointed out, Dom lowed the speed of the car a bit.

"You drive?" he asked.

"Only when I won't get caught." She told him.

with the fast speed, they made it to the garage in record time. Letty pulled out a set of keys and opened the big doors, bring light into the room. inhaling deeply, Dom could smell oil and metal, the smell of cars, the smell he missed. Letty set to walking around, turning lights on and looking at what had to be done.

Vince turned up having dropped Mia off and walked up to Dom, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome home man." He said, Dom nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips as he watched the garage come to life.

* * *

That's all for now, you know how to review, i hope, so please do so, Thanks!


	2. Racing and Kisses

Here's another chapter! same as last time, reviews, please!

* * *

Training new mechanics was always annoying for Letty, not only because they thought that she was a girl who didn't know anything, but also because they always saw fit to hit on her, she had punched more than one guy. Vince really didn't appreciate Letty doing that, good mechanics that did their job and showed up on time were hard to find, not that you would know it.

This guy however was a change, he didn't look down her top and shook her hand firmly when she introduced herself, his name was Leon.

"You work here?" He asked seriously, not treating her like she was a stupid little girl.

"Around school hours." She told him. "You been a mechanic long?" she asked.

"A few years, I used to do only modifications, then I started doing everything." He explained.

"Well we basically do a bit of both here." She explained as she led him through the garage, showing him the cars and the tools.

"Your dad own the place?" he asked.

"No, a friends brother." Letty said.

"Great, I really need the job." Leon told her.

"Well, work\k, get here on time, don't be a jackass and you'll be fine." Letty said to him. The phone rang and she walked across the garage to the office to pick it up.

"Letty?" asked Mia over the phone.

"What's up girl?" she asked.

"Just checking in." She said.

"You want me to come keep you company?" she asked.

"Would you? I'm so bored right now." Mia asked desperately.

"I'll be round in ten." Letty said, hanging up. "Hey Vince." She called.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Mia, can I take your car?" she asked.

"You don't have a licence." He called back.

"Since when has that stopped me?" she asked.

"Bring it back when your done." He called, throwing the keys across the garage at her.

"Great, I'll be back to bring you guys lunch." Letty promised as she walked out of the garage.

Leon watched her drive away, confused by the easy relationship she had with Vince.

"Are you related to her?" he asked.

"No, she's still like family though." Vince said, looking at the engine of the car he was working on. "I'm surprised though."

"Why?" asked Leon.

"Because the last three guys who applied here left with black eyes because they made a smart ass comment." Vince said from under the car.

"Is that a good thing?" Leon asked.

"She broke the nose of the guy who felt her up, I think your doing fine considering her temper." Vince told him.

"Where's Letty going?" Asked Dom.

"To see Mia., and hopefully to bring food." He said.

"You let her drive without a licence?" Dom asked.

"I can't stop her." Vince protested.

"What about my sister?" he asked.

"Mia wouldn't do that, she doesn't even like Letty driving." Vince said.

"You still race?" Dom asked.

"All the time man, even Letty does." Vince told him.

"You guys any good?" he asked.

"I win about three races out of five, Letty will win about four." Vince confessed.

"She's good?" He asked.

"She's really good." Vince confirmed.

"When's the next race?" he asked.

"Tonight." Vince said.

"You guys race?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, you?" asked Vince.

"I don't race, but I do like watching, me and my friend Jesse went to races all the time." Leon explained.

"Where you from?" asked Dom.

"Everywhere man, everywhere that has cars at least." He explained.

"You should come tonight man." Vince said. "We're having a party afterwards."

"Cool man, I'll bring Jesse."

Letty pulled up outside of the store, Mia was leaning against a bench looking bored out of her skull.

"Hey, what's up?" Letty asked.

"Nothing." Mia replied, absent mindedly pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"That kinda day huh?" she asked, taking a seat.

"What's happening at the garage?" Mia asked Letty.

"We finally found a mechanic who doesn't take it upon himself to look down my shirt." Letty said proudly.

"Well maybe you should dress differently." Mia suggested.

"What, in dresses and nice little tops?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"That'll be the day." Mia laughed.

A man walked into the store and Mia and Letty broke up their conversation so Mia could serve him

"God, I don't know why we keep this store." She commented.

"Because of the regular income?" Letty asked.

"But it should be different now Dom's around again." Mia pointed out. "You should finish school."

"Mia we had this conversation already." Letty complained.

"Why wont you finish school and then become a full time mechanic?" Mia asked. "Mechanics can still go to college."

"You know I spent all my college fund on the funeral and lawyers for Dom." Letty pointed out.

"I know, but what about your parents?" she asked.

"My Dad died in a war, I never met him, you know that and my mom is gone." Letty said, fiddling with her dad's dog tags on their place around her neck.

"Why do you wear those things?" Mia asked.

"There the only thing I've got of his." Letty said, the tags having been given to her by her grandmother at her last birthday, her grandma was thinking that she was old enough to know her dad was dead.

"I know, but-" Mia started to say, but she was cut off by the arrival of a gang of men on motorcycles. A group of Asian men with their skanks walked through the door, removing helmets as they went.

"Can we help you?" Letty asked in an icy tone.

"You Dominic Torretto's sister?" The man who appeared to be leading them asked.

"She's behind me, what business do you have with her?" Letty asked.

"Word is, he's out of jail." One of the other men said.

"Maybe it is, what do you care?" Letty asked.

"We want you to deliver a message." The first one said.

"We ain't messengers." Letty protested.

"Tell him that Johnny Tran remembers our little business deals, and the consequences that come from breaking it, among other things. Remind him that we don't want the people he cares about to get hurt, so he better stay away." The man said, before he and his little gang exited the store.

"That was odd." Mia commented.

"Anyone with a brain knows not to get mixed up with the Tran's, wonder what your brother was doing?" Letty asked.

"I don't know, but knowing Dom, it wasn't good." Mia said, Letty nodded.

"I'll take them lunch and ask him about it." She said, Mia nodded and stated gathering food together.

"What if he doesn't tell you?" she asked.

"Then I'll ask Vince, or rather, you will." Letty said, grabbing the bag from Mia's hand and leaving the store. "See you later." She called.

Driving back to the garage, she found all the men crowded around a car as they talked and worked.

"Having fun?" she asked, passing them the food.

"How's Mia?" Dom asked.

"She's fine, apart from being threatened by Johnny Tran she absolutely wonderful." Letty said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"Johnny Tran?" Dom asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah, he warned you to stay away or else the people you care about will be hurt." Letty told him.

"Johnny Tran is bad news." Leon said.

"What exactly happened with this business deal that was broken, among other things?" Letty asked Dom, perching on the hood of a car to eat the food Mia had packed.

"We had a business deal that went sour." Dom said.

"Care to elaborate on this business deal?" Asked Letty.

"No, it went bad." He explained.

"Then you slept with his sister." Vince pointed out.

"Is she a psycho like her brother?" Letty asked.

"I hope not, it's hard enough with both Johnny and Lance breathing down my neck, did he say anything else?" Dom asked.

"No, just stay away and to remember you business deal." Letty said, finishing her lunch and standing up.

"Anything else happen while you were there?" asked Vince.

"Mia started bothering me about the school thing, but nothing else really." Letty explained, grabbing the rubbish as they returned to working on the car.

"What school thing?" asked Dom.

"Me dropping out, no biggy." She said, watching them as they adjusted something under the hood.

"Why is Mia concerned?" he asked as he passed Vince a tool.

"It's nothing." She said, avoiding the question. "I'm going to go check on her." she said, walking out of the garage.

"What was that abut?" Dom asked Vince.

"She spent her college fund on your dad's funeral and your lawyers." Vince told him.

"She did what?" he asked loudly.

"Chill man, she never really wanted to go to college, so she and I figured she could come work here, it's what she wants to do." Vince explained.

"She shouldn't have had to spend her money." Dom growled lightly.

"Relax, she wanted to help." Vince said.

"She was thirteen." Dom said.

"It was her best friends Dad, then her best friends brother, these things don't pay themselves man." Vince told him.

"Still, why her money?" he asked.

"Who did you think paid, besides, it was either that or sell the store or the garage, both of which we needed."

Dom didn't say anything, but Vince could tell that the matter hadn't been settled.

They got home at five, walking into the kitchen to see Mia and Letty working on some project for school, Mia was more than willing to get it done, but Letty was muttering something under her breath about how it was pointless seeing how she finished in a year. They were surrounded by books that were spread all over the table, both of them were copying something from matching text books and didn't look up as Vince and Dom entered the room.

Dom ruffled Mia's hair the way he used to as he walked over to the fridge, Mia looked up and smiled at him.

Pulling beer from the fridge he passed one to Vince and offered one to Letty, who shook her head and continued to write.

"What about me?" Asked Mia.

"You don't want one." He said.

"I know, but it's still rude." She said, returning back to her text book.

"What you girls studying?" asked Vince, sitting down.

"Chemistry." Letty muttered, putting her book down and rubbing her eyes.

"You guys coming racing tonight?" Dom asked.

"I don't know, Letty?" Asked Mia.

"Might as well." She said, standing up and packing away her books.

"So Dom, you racing tonight?" asked Mia.

"Yeah, I think I will." He said, taking a sip of his beer and watching Letty as she carried all her books up the stairs.

"Remind people whose the best at it." Vince said.

A few hours later, they all left as the sun set, Mia was wearing a pair of jeans and a red top that went nicely with her dark hair, Letty had traded cargos in for a leather skirt, knee high boots and a tank top, her dark hair bung over her shoulders in curls. As they walked down the stairs, she and Mia appeared to be having an argument about something.

"Leave it alone Mia, I made a decision." She was saying.

"It's not a decision, it's unfair." Mia was protesting.

"It's what I want." She said, walking past the boys and outside.

"It's not what you should do." Mia said, following her.

"Leave it alone Mia." Letty said again. "Whose taking what?" She asked.

"You and Mia can take mine, I'll ride with Dom." Vince said, tossing her the keys. The two of them walked to the car, still arguing.

"Was that wise?" Dom asked Vince.

"They'll get over it." Was the reply a they walked to Dom's car.

When they arrived at the race, they found Mia and Letty talking to Leon, who was standing by a yellow skyline.

"Nice ride." Dom said as he walked over to them. As they engaged in car talk, Letty walked over to a guy and they inspected his car, she didn't know the guy, but liked the look of his car. Dom kept an eye out for her as he talked to Leon and was introduced to Leon's friend Jesse, Dom turned as he saw the guy who was talking to Letty place his hands over her ass, she turned sharply and punched the guy in the face, the crunch they heard was probably his nose breaking. Letty smirked as blood flowed down his face and soaked into his shirt.

"You little bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Asshole." Letty muttered, walking back to the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Mia.

"It's not me who got hit." She commented.

"You really hit him." Leon said.

"Guy was a creep, he deserved it." She said. Before she could say anything else, people began to buy into the race. Mia and Letty stood back as Dom and three other guys bought it.

As could be expected, Dom won, he came first almost a whole car ahead of the others and was handed a pile of cash as his winnings.

The shout of cops suddenly filled the air and everyone scattered.

"Vince." She shouted, throwing him the keys, he was closest to the car, he dragged Mia with him as Letty got in with Dom.

"Why aren't you driving?" he asked.

"Better to get picked up racing then racing without a licence." She pointed out as they raced off.

"Good point." He said, they drove down a back ally and Dom killed the engines until the sound of the sirens faded.

"So why no school?" he asked as they sat there in the silence.

"Not you too." She groaned.

"Why Letty?" he asked.

"It was either that or the store or Garage, for Mia that would be like losing everything, I couldn't do that to her." she explained.

"Thanks." He said, they didn't talk again, just waited until they thought it was safe enough to go.

Pulling up outside the house, they could see that the party was in full swing.

"Wow, your party and your not even here." Letty commented as they walked in. she didn't hang around to watch people trash the house, instead she disappeared upstairs.

she found Mia in her roo, playing with the video system that she had rescued from downstairs, she was locked in some game and didn't protest when Letty connected a second controller and joined in.

"What are you girls up too?" Asked Vince as he walked into the room.

"I'm winning." Said Letty, taking first place in the car race on the screen.

"Do we have any games that don't involve cars?" Mia asked.

"I don't think so." Letty said, Vince must have been just checking on them because he promptly disappeared.

The party didn't die down until the early hours of the morning, Letty who hadn't gotten any sleep at all woke up at about six in the morning and groaned, unable to fall back asleep. She walked downstairs to survey the damage to the house, the floor was littered with bottles and cans, someone had split something on the ground and everything was basically a mess.

Letty began to pick up all the crap, throwing it all in a garbage bag, a little while later she was joined by Dom who grabbed another bag and started to help her. walking out the back, Letty chucked her full bag in the bin and walked back into the kitchen, surveying the damage that had been done.

"You right?" asked a voice behind her.

"I'm fine, just tired." Letty told Dom, turning to the bench she began to clear away the dirty dishes that littered every available surface. She dumped a heap in the sink and grabbed a cloth to wipe the bench over. She became aware of the fact that Dom was standing right behind her, she turned around and he put both arms on the bench on either side of her, pinning her there.

Letty looked up at him and he kissed her, taking his arms from the bench, he wrapped them around her and her arms flew up around his neck. His arms drifted down until they reached her ass, lifting her up, he settled her down on the bench so she was eyelevel with him as he kissed her. one of his hands went to the back of her neck, tangling with her loose hair as he pulled her towards him.

Letty heard someone coming down the stairs, and Dom must have heard it because they both sprung apart and made themselves look busy. Vince walked into the room and looked around, still half asleep.

"Where's the coffee?" he asked.

Letty rolled her eyes and began to make the coffee and Dom returned to the living room to pick up the rest of the garbage.

* * *

reviews, please, no reiviews, no story:)


	3. Kisses and Cars

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, and thankyou to nikki2513 reading other's stories is fun! and i'm glad everyone likes it, hopefully this chapter will make a little more sense.

* * *

Mia came downstairs a while later, her hair mussed and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, she took one look around the messy house and grabbed a bag to help with the cleaning efforts.

Letty walked into the living room and saw an unconscious figure on the couch, she looked closer and saw that it was Leon, who must have crashed during the party, stepping to the side of the couch, she pushed him to the ground and watched as he started to come around. Dom walked into the room to look at the mechanic who was blinking in confusion.

"I think we're going to need some water." She said to Dom, hearing this, Leon sat up quickly and looked around his surroundings.

"Where's Jesse?" he asked.

"You mean the guy passed out on the bathroom floor?" asked Mia stepping in beside Dom.

"Is he alright?" Leon asked.

"Lets just say that I'm not cleaning the bathroom up." Mia said. Letty grimaced at this and began to move the clusters of empty bottles that littered the ground and side tables.

"Hey Mia, is this yours?" Letty asked, holding up a bra from the floor mockingly.

"I don't think so." She laughed. "I think someone is missing that though."

Jesse came down the stairs, obviously still half asleep, Leon followed him.

"You guys going to help clean up?" Asked Dom, holding out a half full garbage bag.

"Uh, sure." Jesse said, taking the bag and beginning to pick up the trash.

"We having a barbeque later?" Vince asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"We'll have to drive down to the store and pick some stuff up." Mia said. "You guys staying?" she asked Jesse and Leon.

"Yeah, cool." Leon said.

"Okay, well whose going to the store?" Letty asked.

"I will, wanna come with Mia?" asked Vince.

"Sure." She said, dumping her bag of trash and following him out the door.

"Leave us with the mess." Letty grumbled as she continued to clean up.

When Mia and Vince returned an hour later, the house was almost clean, Letty was in the kitchen cleaning up all the dishes when Mia walked in to give her a hand.

"So Letty-" she began to say.

"Don't even start." Letty snapped.

"I wasn't starting!" Mia protested. "Oh come on, it's two more years."

"Look, school ends in three months, and when it does, I'm not going back, don't make such a big deal about it." She said.

"Fine, but you better be a damn good mechanic." Mia grumbled lightly. Letty flicked her with water, laughing.

"As if I haven't always wanted to be one." She pointed out.

"You never did like Barbies did you?" Mia asked in mock sadness.

"God no, I hated those damn things." Letty complained.

"Why did you always play them with me?" she asked.

"Cause, if I didn't, you wouldn't be my friend and I wouldn't be able to hang around the cars." Letty said.

"So you used me?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Letty said.

"Thanks a lot." Mia muttered and they both laughed.

"Hey Mia, where did you put that beer?" Vince asked as he pocked his head around the door.

"Dom put it somewhere." She told him. he smiled then disappeared.

"He likes you." Letty observed, leaning back against a bench.

"He's like another big brother." Mia said/

"I don't think he feels it like that." Letty said, walking upstairs.

"Letty!" Mia protested, following her.

"What, it's obvious." She pointed out, heading for her room.

"What about you and Dom huh?" Mia asked.

"What about us?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Do you still have that little girl crush on him?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I only liked him for the cars." Letty said, rummaging through the pile of clothes on her floor and finding a clean shirt. Mia turned around so she could change,

"Whatever." She smirked. "Come help me get everything ready." She said, Letty followed her back into the kitchen to help Mia prepare salads and vegetables for the barbeque. Looking out the window, Letty could see Dom, Jesse, Vince and Leon all talking while they stood around and drank beer.

"Have they started cooking yet?" Mia asked.

"I'll go yell at them." Letty said, wiping her hands off and walking out the back door.

"You guys going to cook the food or what?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting to it." Vince grumbled.

"Well hurry up, some of us are hungry." She said, before walking back into the house. She helped Mia throw together a salad before Mia asked her to get the table ready.

Letty walked outside again.

"One of you guys help me get the table out." She ordered. they continued laughing and talking until Letty spoke again. "Yo! One of you get your ass over here to help me get the table!" she demanded. Dom put down his beer and walking into the shed to help her retrieve the outside table. He helped her drag it outside and Mia came out with a tablecloth to cover it.

"We haven't used this thing in ages." She commented.

"Lets eat already." Letty said. Mia and her walked inside to get plates and the food while Dom served the chicken up on a platter.

Everyone sat around and waited for Dom to say grace.

"You wanna say it Mia?" he asked.

"Okay, here goes." She said. "Thank you oh lord for blessing us with this meal, and may you keep your children form wondering again."

"Amen." Letty said, reaching in for the food. "Nicely done."

"Thankyou, I thought so myself." She commented.

"You guys always do this?" Leon asked as Letty passed him the chicken.

"Not for a while we haven't." She said, looking over at Dom who met her gaze, the meaning in that sentence was clear, wasn't a barbeque without Dom.

"how's your grandmother doing Letty?" he asked.

"She still lives down the street, I visit her every week." Letty said.

"You neglect her." Mia pointed out.

"No, neglecting her would mean totally ignoring her." Letty pointed out.

"I know, but she's so sweet." Mia said.

"And totally good at laying the guilt trip." Letty said.

Mia laughed and they all returned to eating.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Leon asked.

"We doing the movie and popcorn thing?" Mia asked.

"You know it." Dom told her.

"Great, me and Letty will go to the store later." Mia said. "You guys wanna stay?" she asked.

"What's the movie and popcorn thing?" Jesse asked.

"We rent a movie, we have popcorn." Letty told him.

"Sounds like fun." Leon said.

"If you guys are going to crash, tell us, we have a spare room." Mia said.

"Cool." Leon said. "What movie?" he asked.

"We'll find something." Mia promised. "You done?" she asked Letty.

"Yeah, have fun cleaning." Letty said to the guys as she stood up. "Vince, keys." Vince threw them towards her.

"You need your own car." He yelled as she walked away.

"How about I keep yours and you get a new one." She suggested. Getting in the car, she and Mia drove away.

at the movie store, Mia wasted no time picking a mushy girly story, Letty on the other hand picked a horror movie, then an action one.

"Your not getting that, are you?" Mia asked, seeing Letty's choices.

"Yep." She said, pulling out money to pay for them.

When they got back home, they found to their surprise that the boys had already cleaned up the kitchen and packed the table away.

"I'm going to have a shower." Mia said, racing upstairs.

"'Kay." Letty said, looking at the movies.

"What did you get?" came Dom's deep voice from behind her. Letty passed the movies over to him and looked through the cupboards for the popcorn. Finding a bag, she stuck it in the microwave.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Outside, can you go get them?" Dom asked, Letty rolled her eyes and walked out the back.

"Yo guys, we watching a movie or what?" she called.

"We're coming." Vince called back.

"Hurry up." Letty yelled before walking back inside and into the living room. Mia had yet to emerge from the bathroom and knowing her, she would be in there sometime.

"Popcorn, good." Said Vince, grabbing a handful from the bowl that Letty had retrieved from the microwave.

"Wait till the movie starts." She scolded, hitting his hand away, Vince smirked and ate the stolen popcorn, Leon and Jesse followed him in the door and they all sat down in the living room, Dom had decided that they would watch the horror movie and he put it on and turned the lights off.

"Is Mia coming down or what?" Vince asked.

"She's probably watching some sappy movie in her room." Letty commented, taking a handful of the popcorn.

"We going to the garage tomorrow morning?" Leon asked.

"We should, I want to work on the car some more." Vince said.

"Yeah, pull Mia away from her homework for a bit." Letty said. They watched the movie and when it ended, the boys chose to watch the other one, but Letty decided to go to bed.

"night ya'll." She said, standing up and yawning.

The next morning, they all drove to the garage, Mia and Letty took Vince's car, while Vince rode with Dom. Leon and Jesse, who had crashed in the guest room for the night followed in Leon's car.

"I'm going to work on the books." Mia announced, heading for the office. Vince and Dom started working on his car while Letty took a look under the hood of Jesse's Jetta.

Mia came out of the office half an hour later with a handful of paper.

"Vince, do you realise how much you spent in the last month on your car?" she asked.

"I wanted to get it running properly." He complained.

"Yeah, I know, hey Letty, come help me with this." Mia said, Letty walked over and looked over Mia's shoulder at the paper.

"Yeah, see this was a different price." She pointed out an error.

"Do you know where the receipts are?" Mia asked.

"Check the third draw." Letty suggested, their conversation was cut short by the sound of motorbikes pulling into the garage. Everyone looked up to see Johnny Tran and his little gang.

"We're closed." Dom said, straightening up.

"Can't spare the time for an old friend." Johnny asked. "I'm sure your sister would be willing to talk."

"Mia, I think you should go back to the office." Letty said, Mia nodded and back into the office.

"Damn, I thought she wanted to join the party." Tran said.

"Stay away from my sister." Dom said in a threatening voice.

"Why, you couldn't keep your hands off my sister?" Tran asked. Letty resisted the urge to smirk. "You have one chance, you stay away and we might postpone our little chat." Tran said, with that, he and his little gang drove off.

"That was interesting." Letty commented.

"He come around often?" Jesse asked.

"Just to remind me." Dom said, returning back to the car he was working on.

"You alright?" Letty asked Mia, who had emerged from the office.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

Letty started to help Vince work on another car for a customer. They were almost finished when Dom declared that it was time for lunch.

"Who's getting it?" Mia asked, having heard his declarations of lunch from the office.

"We can get something from the store." Vince suggested.

"You guys wanna come see the store?" she asked Jesse and Leon. They nodded and dropped the tools they were using.

"You guys coming?" Mia asked Dom and Letty.

"I'm right." Letty said, returning to work on the car. Dom nodded and turned back to his car.

The sounds of their cars hadn't even faded when Dom dropped what he was working with and walked over to Letty. Letty was deep under the hood of the car when she was pulled up by Dom, then kissed deeply by him. She dropped the wrench she was holding and returned the kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her, he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer as she held his waist.

His other hand went up the back of her shirt, making her shiver with the contact of his hands on her bare skin, his lips dropped to her neck where he nipped at her sweaty skin. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, turning around so his back was against the car.

They heard the cars pull back in and he promptly dropped her to her feet, returning to the car he had been working on, Letty rolled her eyes and looked under the hood of the car again. Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon returned with food.

"You want anything?" Mia asked.

"I'm right." Letty said. Mia shrugged and handed a sandwich to her brother, everyone ate then returned to what they had been doing, oblivious of what they had interrupted.

* * *

If all goes well, another two chapters should be up by tommorow.

Reviews, please, a few words can make a person feel great!


	4. Pink Slipping

You guys are so great with all the reviews, makes my day, so don't forget to review and i won't forget to update.

Just another thing, the title 'Kiss and Control' is a really really good song by A.F.I and you should check it out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious, or A.F.I

* * *

"Mia! Get your ass down here!" Letty yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Mia ran down, braiding her hair as she did. They were once again, late for school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said. She grabbed her bag from the table and the two girls walked to the front door.

"You girls ready?" Dom asked from where he was leaning against his car.

"We are so late." Mia said, getting in the backseat, Letty threw her bag in the back with Mia and got into the front seat.

"We wouldn't be late if you didn't spend so much time deciding what to wear." Letty protested.

"Most of us don't open our wardrobes and grab the first thing our fingers touch." Mia pointed out as Dom sped down the street.

"No, usually my clothes come from the floor." Letty said. "Besides, we would be on time."

"Why are you worrying, your dropping out if school remember." Mia said.

"Yes, but I still have three months to do." Letty said. Dom pulled up outside the school.

"Thanks Dom." Mia said, getting out of the car.

"Bye." Letty said, grabbing her bag from the backseat and following Mia into the school.

"Your late." The teacher snapped when the girls walked into the classroom.

"Sue me." Letty muttered as she took her seat.

"Sorry Miss." Mia said, her head down.

When school was over, Mia and Letty walked out the front.

"Is Dom picking us up?" Mia asked.

"He didn't say anything. Maybe we should walk to the garage." Letty suggested.

They both noticed a crowd had formed near the car park.

"That'll be him." Mia said, Letty nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls." Dom greeted, surrounded by people who were checking out his car.

"Hey Dom." Mia said, getting in the backseat.

"Nice car." One of the boys complimented.

"Can we go already?" Letty asked.

"Bad day?" he asked, smirking. Letty gave him the finger and slid into the front seat.

"I guess so." He muttered as he started the car.

He dropped Mia off at the store, and drove to the garage.

"Hey guys." Letty said, getting out of the car and disappearing out the back to change her clothes.

"Hey Letty." Vince called when she reappeared.

"What are you working on?" she asked, pulling all her hair up off her face.

"I need you to change the oil in the car over there." He said, pointing.

"Oil, yay." She muttered, walking over to the oil.

When that was done, she stood up and wiped her hands off on a rag.

"What are we having for dinner?" Vince asked.

"Do I look as if I can cook?" She asked impertinently.

"Ask Mia." He instructed.

"Bite me." She snapped, walking out the back to change, school had put her in a bad mood and she was in no mood to deal with Vince.

When they got home, she disappeared upstairs with her bag and started to do her homework, Mia found her an hour later.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Letty said, not looking up at her from her seat on her bed.

"We're all watching a movie." She said.

"I'm right." Letty said. "I'm probably going to take a shower then crash." Mia nodded then disappeared downstairs.

Letty went and had a shower, when she was done, she returned to her bedroom and packed away all her books. She heard the door open again, thinking it was Mia, she looked up with an annoyed look, instead it was Dom, who locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed, Letty watched him guardedly as he sat next to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. He reached over to her and pulled her back. Reaching up, he let his large hands rest on her shoulders and began to massage them.

Letty leaned back, enjoying the feeling of him massaging her shoulders.

Dom pushed her back down on the bed and swooped down to capture her lips with his, Letty's arm raised to wrap around his neck and pull him down closer to her. His hand drifted up her leg and to the bottom of her tank top, Letty half sat up so he could remove it totally. Then she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and puled it over his head, his hands went to her naked breasts and she bit her lip so she would moan aloud as he teased her nipples and ran his mouth over them.

One if his hands continued to stroke her leg, exposed by her shorts, he reached the top of them and started to pull them down, a little difficult considering the way she was laying. She lifted her ass to make it easier for him to remove them, leaving her in a pair of lacy, black underwear.

"You're going to get into trouble with those on." He pointed out.

"Well, better take them off then." Letty suggested seductively.

He did as she suggested, removing them and throwing them to the ground as she went for his belt, finally managing to remove his pants.

His lips grazed over her neck, pausing to nibble at the skin and at some points sink his teeth lightly into her flesh, marking her. She arched against him as he ran his hands over her body, her teeth buried in her lower lip so she wouldn't cry out and alert the others.

His fingers drifted down and into her, causing her to gasp and dig at his shoulders with her nails.

"Dom." She said softly, urgency filling her voice. He didn't answer, just moved his fingers in her, causing her to cry out again and moan lightly.

"Dom." She said again, this time more urgent, he moved her and slid his hands under her ass so he could lift her up and thrust into her in one quick movement.

Letty moaned into Dom's shoulder, as he thrust into her again and again, until finally Letty buried her face in his shoulder as a powerful orgasm rocked her, she felt Dom shudder then collapse on the bed next to her.

They were quiet for a few moments, listening to see if they had been heard downstairs, when it became apparent that no one had heard them, Letty rolled off the bed and grabbed her clothes, heading for the shower for the second time that evening.

Dom watched Letty as she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom across the hall. He could feel the scratches on his shoulders where her nails had dub into his flesh and remembered how hot and tight she had been.

He shook his head and tried to round up all his clothes before slipping into his room, shutting the door, he turned off the light and went to bed.

The next day, Letty drove herself and Mia to school, having stolen Vince's keys from him. For once they were actually on time, even with Mia taking forever to pick a simple outfit.

When school was over, Letty drove with Mia to the store, where she grabbed a drink and sat down to read the paper.

"Anything interesting?" asked a voice from behind her.

"No, not really." Letty told Dom without looking up.

"How was school?" he asked, his lips on her neck.

"You sister can probably see us." She reminded.

"Let her see." He said, moving up to kiss along her jaw line.

"Are you supposed to be at the garage?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I can't come see you?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Well, maybe." She said, leaning forward as he kissed her on the lips. He leaned back and she grinned wickedly at him.

"You coming to the garage with me?" he asked.

"I should return Vince's car." Letty said.

"He was pretty pissed about that." Dom told her.

"Well he should wake up earlier to take us to school." Letty pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you two are always late." Dom said.

"Fair enough, lets go." She said, standing up and draining the last of her drink.

She followed Dom out the front of the store to where the cars were parked.

"See you later Mia." She called.

"Bye." She called back, in the middle of serving one of the customers.

Letty followed Dom to the garage, when she got there, Vince greeted her.

"What did I tell you about taking my car?" he asked.

"You should have gotten your lazy ass out of bed to take us to school." Letty pointed out, throwing him the keys as she walked through the garage.

Jesse and Leon greeted her as she walked through.

"Hey guys." Letty greeted.

"We racing tonight?" Leon asked Dom, who looked at Vince. Vince shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever man." He said. Dom nodded.

"We're racing." He confirmed.

"Your gonna need more nos." Letty pointed out. Dom nodded.

"Do what you have to." He said, before disappearing into the office. Letty rolled her eyes and walked over to his car, lifting the hood so she could check his engine and make sure the whole thing wouldn't blow when he tried to race.

Dom emerged from the office as Letty was just shutting the hood.

"Everything is right to go." She told him.

"Good, Vincent, when your done, pick Mia up from the store, Jesse, Leon, I'll see you later, lets go Letty." He instructed. When she received weird looks from the guys, she merely shrugged them off and got into the car.

They drove round to Harry's where Dom picked up something from Harry as Letty looked around the store, making a mental note on all the recent modifications that had become available.

"Letty lets go." Dom said, Letty tore herself away from one display and followed him outside and into the car again. They made it home only moments before Vince and Mia, when they arrived, Dom had Letty pinned against a wall, kissing her, but they broke apart hearing the engines.

"They're going to figure something is up soon." Letty pointed out.

"We'll deal with it later." He promised, kissing her slowly before letting her go.

When Mia and Vince walked in the door, Mia and Letty disappeared upstairs to change for the races. Mia grabbed a short skirt and a singlet shirt that showed off her arms and shoulders.

Letty went casual in a pair of tight jeans and red shirt that clung nicely to her frame and showed off a few inches of her stomach. She grabbed her boots and walked downstairs, pulling Mia along with her.

"You look fine." She said, Mia protested, wanting to change her outfit, but allowed herself to be towed down the stairs.

"Lets go already." Dom said, they all obediently filed outside, Letty rode with Dom and Mia with Vince. When they arrived, Mia and Letty spotted Jesse and Leon and went to talk to them, Letty doing her best to ignore the skanks that seemed to flood around Dom.

"We racing or what?" came Dom's voice.

"What's it going to be?" Some guy asked.

"Make it interesting, how about pink slips?" Dom suggested.

"What is the winner going to do with all those cars?" Some dude asked.

"Sell them, keep them." Dom said.

"Alright." One guy said, holding up the papers to his car. Another two guys held theirs up and Dom pulled his out.

"Let's do this." Dom said.

Everyone made way as four cars pulled up to the line, Dom sat their at the end of the line, the competition came in the form of a black and silver car, a blue car and a purple grey car that caught Letty's eye.

"I hope you brother knows what he's doing." She commented to Mia.

"It's Dom, of course he does." She said, shaking her head grimly.

The four of them started, Dom coming in front the entire race and finishing with three extra cars.

"I call dibs on the purple one." Letty commented, Mia nodded.

"I want the black one, maybe change the colour though." She commented.

"Girl, you spend way too much time around us." Letty commented, walking over to Dom who was collecting the papers and keys for the cars from three disgruntled racers.

The owner of the last car handed Dom the keys and slouched off somewhere.

"You going to share those?" she asked.

"What colour do you want?" he asked.

"The purple." She said, he grinned and handed her the keys. "Anyone would think you planned this."

"I did." He said. "Don't destroy that."

Letty rolled her eyes and went to check out her new car, Jesse came over to look as she popped the hood and took a look at the engine.

"Wow." Said Jesse. "This is got to be worth at least fifteen thousand in modifications alone."

"Someone put the time and effort into this baby." Letty commented.

"Nice." Dom commented, coming to look. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Is that in reference to cars or people?" She asked.

"Both." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"And how do you suppose, are you going to get the other cars home?" She asked.

"I was kinda hoping you would help me with that Jesse." Dom said. "You got a ride here with Leon right?"

"Yeah, my car's at the garage" Jesse said.

Dom threw him a set of keys. "Drop one off for me when you pick your own up okay?" He asked, turning his attention back to Letty. He boosted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and look down at him. She grinned as she lent down to kiss him again, finally he set her on her feet.

"You going to race?" he asked. Letty looked at all the few girls who were about to race.

"Might have to use Vince's car, till I get the feel of this one." She said.

"Hey Vince." Dom called. Vince looked over at them. "Keys?"

Vince rolled his eyes and threw the keys across to Dom, who passed them to Letty. She grinned and grabbed them, along with a wad of cash to throw into the pile held by one of the guys directing the race.

Once again, there was four racers, all girls who gathered at the starting line. As Letty waited for the race to begin, Dom stuck his head in her window.

"Watch the one on the right, she's got a dirty look on her face." He cautioned.

"I'll smoke her." Letty promised, Dom kissed her quickly then backed away as the racers began, almost instantly, Letty had the advantage over the others, she pulled ahead, as Dom had predicted, the girl who had been on Letty's right tried to ram her with her car, Letty pulled ahead of her and won the race almost a car ahead of the girl.

At the finishing line, she threw Vince his keys and held her hand out for the prize money, which was slapped into her palm. Letty did a quick count and then tucked it away in her pocket.

Dom came up to congratulate her with a searing kiss that left them both breathless and Letty on the receiving end of a lot of dirty looks.

They stayed around till the early hours of the morning, until the cops came to bust everything up. Letty drove her new car back to the house, experimenting with the speeds. Dom had managed to convince Mia to drive one of the cars back, she did so, but grudgingly, once again, Leon and Jesse crashed over at their place. Judging by the way Dom had taken a liking to them, it was doubtful that they would ever leave.

When they all got home, Mia went straight to bed, muttering something about having school the next morning. The rest of them stood around and drank coronas until Letty dragged Dom upstairs. Jesse slept in the guest bedroom, while Leon passed out on the couch and Vince managed to find his way back to his bed.

* * *

Be a good person and review, please, please please. 


	5. Narks

Wow, is this a plot I see forming, I hope so, I also want my muses to return. Sorry this took so long, all the lovely reviews helped a lot!

So please, review and make my day!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and the Furious, if only I did (sigh)

* * *

When Mia woke up the next morning, she got up in time to see Letty slip out of her brother's room, dressed only in what looked what looked like one of Dom's shirts.

It was weird enough seeing them kissing at the races, but then again, Mia mused, it had been pretty obvious that something was happening between the two of them. The first time he had seen Letty after he had come back, his eyes had almost popped out of his head.

When Mia had talked to him, Dom had no objections to Letty's plans to drop out of school to become a mechanic, it was what he had done years ago, and his father before him.

It appeared that none of the guys had any objections to the two of them being together, they had all sat around and drank coronas after she had gone to bed and she knew because she could see the empty bottles littering the kitchen. Walking into the living room, she could see Leon asleep on the couch where he had passed out, snoring heavily. Mia sighed and went to get ready for school.

In the next few weeks, they had inspected the three cars Dom had won, Letty was impressed with her Nissan 240SX, she repainted it in a darker shade of purple and adjusted a few things, but other than that left it in it's original state. The black and silver Integra they repainted turquoise, making a few major adjustments to the engines and the way it ran so that when Mia got her licence it would be safe enough for her to drive.

The other car, they pulled to pieces, they used parts from it to modify the other cars and stored others away for later use.

Mia and Letty continued to go to school, afterwards and on weekends they would spent between the store and the garage, and at nights they would all go to the races.

Leon and Jesse had unofficially moved into the house, most of their stuff was their anyway and it was uncommon for them to sleep elsewhere, they had all established themselves as a team, they worked together, lived together and drove together and they came to be held with great respect within the racing community and on the streets.

When Letty and Mia finally finished school for the year, Mia on holidays and Letty having stuck with her decision to drop out of school permanently, Dom decided that they needed to have a barbeque to celebrate, even though they had a barbeque at least once a week.

Letty had gone down the street to visit her grandmother, who wasn't young and able enough to visit the Toretto house often, Letty talked to her for a few hours, helping her with little chores that she was unable to do and picking up more clothes.

Kissing her grandmother on her wrinkled cheek, she left the house and walked up the street to the Toretto house where everyone was about to eat.

"Took you long enough." Dom grumbled.

Letty rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly over the back of the head as she sat down. Dom waited until she was seated before letting Leon say the prayer.

"Hows your grandmother?" Mia asked as the food was passed around.

"Alive." Letty answered through a mouthful of food.

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie?" Leon asked.

"It would be Vince's." Mia said, passing the salad to Jesse. Everyone around the table groaned consecutively at the thought of sitting through the gruesome horror movies that Vince seemed to have a liking for.

"We racing tomorrow night?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, party afterwards." Dom announced.

Mia rolled her eyes. "You guys can clean up this time."

"Hey, we all help." Letty protested.

"I know, but still." Mia said.

They finished eating, talking about little things that mainly revolved around racing, the store and the garage.

When they were done, Letty and Mia cleaned up while the boys watched a movie, when they were done, Letty went upstairs to her room, which she hardly seemed to use anymore, she mostly slept in Dom's room. She began to look through the clothes that were strewn over the floor, her dog tags brushing her face as she did so.

"You coming to bed?" Dom asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, just sorting through this stuff." Letty said, straightening up.

She walked over to him and he put his arm around her and walked her to his room, where she flopped down on the bed.

"I've been thinking." Dom started to say, Letty lent back to look at him.

"This can't be good." She stated.

"Well, instead of Leon and Jesse taking turns to sleep on the couch, you could move your stuff in here and let one of them have your room." He suggested. Letty half frowned in a way that let him know she was thinking about it.

"You think all my stuff would fit in here?" she asked, looking around his room.

"If it doesn't, we can shove it in Mia's room." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay." She said, looking up at him, he leaned over and kissed her.

The next day, they moved all of Letty's stuff from her room, shoving most of it into Dom's room and storing the rest in Mia's closet.

They could tell that Jesse and Leon were happy that they no longer had to take turns sleeping on the uncomfortable couch.

That night, they went to the races, by now, everyone in the racing community had established that they were Dom Toretto's team, everyone knew that Letty was Dom Toretto's girl, Mia was his sister, basically they were all off limits. To Letty's annoyance, however, this didn't seem to keep the girls away from Dom. Most of them were skanks, it was equally frustrating for her if he took the bait and flirted back to them. Usually Letty could ignore it, she would just focus on something else, like the cars for instance, there were times when the flirting would get serious and she would have to step in, thankfully it wasn't one of those nights.

Everyone backed away as they all pulled in, one of the privileges of Dom being a prominent figure in street racing, Letty looked around, there were more people then normal here tonight, not surprising considering that Race Wars, held out in the desert was scheduled for next week, this would be one of the last opportunities to check out the competition.

Tonight, Letty was only watching, not racing, she wanted to wait until the Race Wars where she would finally get a chance to race there, being deemed too young by Vince the previous year.

"You come here often?" asked a voice to Letty's right, she turned to see a guy standing there, he was in his early twenties with dark hair and green eyes, he stood casually against his car, a bright red piece of work.

"What's you got under the hood?" Letty asked, he smiled and opened it so she could have a look. Letty walked over and looked under, whistling when she saw the engine.

"This must have cost you a pretty penny." She noted.

"Built it from scratch." The man said proudly.

"Your baby huh?" She asked, leaning back to look at the guy.

"Yeah, Travis." He said, holding out a hand.

"Letty." She said after a moment, shaking his hand.

"So you come here often?" he asked again.

"Yeah, mostly, how can you tell?" Letty questioned.

"You look like you've seen it all before." He explained. "People come here and they're so amazed by what goes on, but you're taking it all in your stride."

"I grew up around cars, always loved them, always raced them, this is where I belong." Letty said, looking over at him.

"Racing solves all the problems?" he asked.

"Not just racing, driving, being around the cars and knowing what they are made of." Letty looked away for a moment then looked back at him. "Some addiction, huh?" she asked, Travis smiled at her and Letty smiled back.

"Letty!" Came Dom's voice from in the crowd of people.

"And here comes the racing king." Letty muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"You made a new friend?" he asked in a frosty tone.

"Yeah, I see you shook the skanks." She noted.

Dom rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Vince's racing, he'll want you to cheer him on." Dom said.

"Vince should get himself a girlfriend." Letty muttered, but she let her self be led away nevertheless. As she was walking away, she looked back and gave a wave to Travis.

"Who was that?" he asked as they walked away.

"Just some guy I met." She said.

They watched Vince race, predictably, he came first and collected a handful of cash for it.

The rest of the night passed quickly, thankfully no cops came to bust the races up and light was beginning to touch the horizon as they drove home.

Letty got what sleep she could before rising a few hours later to go open the garage. When Dom, Leon, Vince and Jesse stumbled in later that day, Letty could have laughed at how hung over they were. Instead she put her head down and went back to work, not wanted to cause an argument.

In the early afternoon, they were all working quietly when they were alerted by the sounds of motorbikes.

"What did you do this time?" Letty asked Dom.

"Nothing I can't deal with." Was his reply, Letty rolled her eyes, but listened in to the conversation regardless.

"Tran, I thought we had an agreement." Dom said to Johnny.

"I had cops sniffing round my garage." Johnny spat at Dom.

"Last time I looked, we weren't cops." Vince spoke up.

"Well, you're the only one who knows what's going on, the only one who I don't trust." Tran said to Dom. "The only one who would nark on me."

This remark caused Dom to punch him in the face, sending Johnny to the ground. Letty smirked as Vince stopped Lance from interfering with a punch to the gut.

"I don't want to know about your little business deals, I didn't nark, now get the hell out of here." Dom yelled at Johnny, who spat blood at Dom's feet then walked off, followed by Lance and the rest of his crew.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them." Letty commented.

"Go round to the store and check on Mia." Dom said to Letty, who sardonically saluted him and walked out of the garage towards her car.

When she got to the shop, she could tell that something was wrong, no one was hanging around, not even the regular customers. When Letty walked inside, she could see that the entire shop had been trashed, tables and chairs had been knocked over, shelves torn down.

"Shit." Letty said. "Mia!" she called, running through the store. Looking over the counter, she could see a figure hunched over on the ground. Letty jumped over the counter and knelt by Mia who had a hand clamped to her face.

"Let me see." Letty said, moving her hand, seeing a large bruise already appearing on her face, Letty swore and hit the wall. "Come on." She said, helping Mia up, she appeared unharmed, but had clearly taken a few fists to the face.

Letty sat Mia in the car and closed up the store, locking everything up before driving Mia back to the garage.

When Dom saw Mia, he swore and knocked a toolbox onto the ground, the crashing echoing around the garage and making Mia jump in fright.

"Dom, cool it." Letty ordered, sitting Mia down and going to find a first aid kit.

Whoever had punched her had been wearing rings and had managed to rip Mia's cheek over, Letty smoothed antiseptic cream over the gash before applying a bandage. Vince had found an ice pack and handed it to Mia so she could keep it over her face where it was already beginning to swell. Dom returned from out the back where he had been expressing his anger via destroying things.

"Who did this?" he asked Mia.

"Tran." Mia whispered, hearing this, Dom left the garage, Letty heard the squealing of his tires and turned to Vince, Leon and Jesse.

"You guys just gonna let him go there by himself?" She asked, the quickly followed Dom, driving after him as Letty tried to comfort Mia.

She closed up the garage and drove her home, the boys hadn't retuned yet and Letty found herself hoping that they came back in one piece. She gave Mia food and put her to bed before pacing around the kitchen waiting for them to return.

They came home shortly after midnight, Leon was supporting Jesse who was limping, and Leon himself had a split eyebrow and bleeding nose. Dom walked in there after them, a bruise was already showing on one side of his face and his knuckles were split and bleeding, they all looked worse for wear.

"Do I even want to know what happened to Tran?" Letty asked as she sat them down and began to tend to Leon's face.

"He wont touch Mia again, that's for sure." Jesse said in a shaky voice, Dom didn't say anything, just disappeared upstairs.

"You guys go rest." Letty ordered, before following Dom upstairs.

When she walked into the room, he was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, Letty walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk?" She asked.

"How's Mia?" Dom asked, his voice muffled through his hands.

"Fed and sleeping, she's fine Dom." Letty told him.

"I should have been protecting her." Dom whispered guiltily.

"How?" Letty asked. "She's a big girl and take care of herself, what are you going to do, follow her around, she's fifteen."

"He hurt her." Dom stated, looking up at Letty.

"And he paid for that." She said, lifting one of his hands to inspect his bleeding knuckles.

"It doesn't matter, he could have killed Mia." Dom said.

"And you think we would let him live with that, Dom, Mia knows how to take care of herself, what happened today will only help her to know how to take care of herself, you can't always be her shadow big guy." Letty said to him.

"It's still my fault." Dom said.

"How?" Letty asked.

"I made that damn business deal with him."

"Look, whoever narked him out obviously didn't have enough on him to detain him, you got stuff on him Dom and you have that as an advantage." Letty informed him.

"Your too good for me." He said, looking into her eyes.

"That's right, now get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to have things to deal with in the morning." Letty ordered. Dom lay down and pulled her down next to him.

They fell asleep together with Dom's arm over her waist and his face buried in her neck.

* * *

Please review, please, please, please, please 


	6. Battle wounds

Yay, another chapter, that means more reviews, Right?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the fast the the furious, oh the things i would do if i did. (evil laugh)

* * *

The next morning, Mia was attempting to cover up the bruise that covered the left side of her face, Leon's eyebrow was swollen and Jesse was still limping from the gash on his right leg, one that he told Letty he received from a rusty tailgate.

Letty had woken up early that morning, with Dom lying beside her and she had laid there and just enjoyed the feelings of having his arms around her, when he had woken up, he had seen her awake there and they had started to kiss her neck, this had turned into full blown sex that had left them feeling much better than the previous night.

However when Dom had checked in on Mia and found her using all her makeup to try cover the bruise, his good mood had disappeared completely and he had driven off the garage before the rest of the boys were even awake.

Vince, who had arrived home after all of them had gone to bed, was still asleep, from what Letty could see he had taken quite a beating, a large bruise covered his ribs and he had a split lip. Showing no mercy, Letty woke him by throwing a bucket of cold water on him and then repeating this with Leon and Jesse who wouldn't get out of bed. Mia laughed when they emerged from their rooms completely soaked and her and Letty watched as they fought over who got the shower first.

Letty had agreed to watch the shop for Mia so she could go spend the day at the garage doing the bookkeeping under the watchful eye of Dom.

At around midday, the temperature had hit record high and the sun was blazing down unforgivably. Dom drove to the shop to grab lunch and drinks for everyone.

Greeting Letty with a hasty kiss, he reached for the fridge and drowned a can of soda before reaching for another one while Letty made sandwiches for everyone and put them into a bag.

"I'll be back after lunch." Dom promised, grabbing the bag and puling her close to him so he could kiss her again.

"You better." She said, stepping away from him so he could leave.

After he left, someone else walked into the shop, Letty looked up to see Travis, the guy from the races standing there.

"I didn't know you worked here." He said, sliding into a chair near the counter.

"I don't, I'm taking care of this place for a friend." Letty told him. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"You make sandwiches?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want on it?" Letty asked.

"Uh, what's good here?" he wanted to know.

"Beats me." She said, shrugging.

"I'll have tuna on brown." He said. Letty made the sandwich and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said, taking a bite, Letty thought it was interesting watching the colour drain from his face as he ate the tuna.

"I should warn you that I know for a fact that the tuna is crappy." Letty said, laughing.

"You couldn't have warned me?" He asked after choking down the mouthful of food.

"It was worth it to see your expression." She shrugged.

"That's nice of you." Travis commented, Letty smiled.

"So what else do you do besides racing and working here?" Travis asked her.

"I work at Dom Toretto's garage." Letty told him.

"Really? Your like a mechanic?"

"Yeah, something like that, I've been in love with cars since I was like ten." Letty told him.

"Your part of Dom Toretto's team, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, his sister is my best friend. I lived at his place while he was in prison." Letty told him, walking to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Prison?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, got out a few months ago." Letty told him.

"Are you his girl or what?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Damn, I was kinda hoping I could ask you out." He said.

"You can, I don't think Dom will be too happy about it though." Letty said to him. Travis choked down the rest of his sandwich while he told Letty about how he moved from New York and how his dad had been in the racing scene. Letty was telling him about how she first got into cars when all the boys pulled up.

"Who's watching the garage?" Letty asked Mia who walked in first, all the boys seemed to be crowded around Dom's car, looking under the hood at something.

"They closed up early." Mia told her, stepping behind the counter.

"I better be going Letty." Travis said, throwing money down on the counter.

"See you later." She said, taking the money.

Travis was walking out the door when Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse blocked it.

"Guys." Letty said warningly in the background, they ignored her.

"You talking to my girl again?" Dom asked.

"Again?" Vince asked. "He talked to her before?"

"Guys." Letty said louder.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Travis said, holding his hands up.

"Too bad pretty boy." Vince said, punching him in the face, Letty punched Vince in the face then, and Mia stepped in to stop Dom from jumping Travis.

"Dom!" She exclaimed, pushing him back so Travis could stand up.

"See you later Letty." Travis said, walking out. Dom made a move to go after him, but was stopped by Mia and Letty.

"What was that about?" Letty demanded to know.

"He was talking to Letty." Dom said loudly.

"I don't go beat up every skank that looks at you." Letty protested.

"That's different." Dom said.

"In what way, we were talking Dom, not fucking out the back!" Letty said, grabbing her keys and walking out.

Dom was about to go after her when Mia stopped him.

"Let her go." She told him. "She needs to vent."

Letty drove off around the city, going as fast as she could and passing several cops that made no move to follow her to her relief. It was late when she got home, the lights were still on and she assumed that everyone was awake.

She walked into the kitchen and found Dom sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Around." Letty snapped, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Dom stood up and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist and resting his face between her shoulder and neck.

"That doesn't make it alright.' Letty said, but she made no move to pull away and her tone was significantly lighter.

"Uh huh." Dom murmured, removing the bottle from her hands and putting it on the bench behind her.

He puled back to look at her, she looked up at him with a little half smile on her lips.

Dom bent down to kiss her, Letty kissed him back as he lifted her up.

"Are we going to make out here or are you going to take me upstairs?" she asked.

"Hm, let me think about that." Dom said, as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Bedroom is good." She said.

"I agree." He said, carrying her up the stairs and closing the door of the bedroom behind them.

The next morning, Vince, Jesse and Leon went to the garage, Mia was on Store duty and Dom and Letty were getting information.

They took Dom's car to Harry's, he received not only stolen goods, but also words about who was doing what. While Dom was talking to him, Letty checked out the shelves, most of the stuff there she was familiar with.

"Hey, Letty." She turned to see Travis standing there with a nice looking black eye.

"How's the face?" she asked.

"It's okay, not really but I'll live." He told her. "You here alone?"

"No, Dom's talking to Harry about something." Letty told him. "Here he comes now."

"Better make myself scarce." He said. "See you later."

Dom walked up to Letty.

"Was that asshole talking to you again?" he asked.

"Relax, we were just talking." She said. "Did you find out anything?"

"Word on the street is that someone is informing the cops on the movement of street racers." He told her as they walked out to the cars.

"Why would they do that?" Letty asked. "Street racing is everywhere, why focus around here?"

"Because Tran and I had this business deal, he would run trucks off the road, steal the cargo and sell it." Dom explained. "It became a problem because the truck could explode, people saw, it became too dangerous."

"So what went wrong after that?" Letty asked.

"We were going to take down a truck, cargo estimated around the millions, and I didn't show." He explained as they drove around to the garage.

"Why not?" She asked.

"My dad's funeral." He explained. "The truck blew up and Tran lost a few guys, seemed to blame me for the whole thing, but I have evidence against him that could put him away for a while."

"How could he blame you for that?" Letty asked.

"Because I devised a new way of stealing the trucks, taking out the driver and driving the trucks to a location where we take the cargo, and leave the driver and the truck there." Dom told her. "When I didn't show, they resorted to the old ways of running them off the road."

"Fuck Dom, you could have been put away for longer than two years for that." Letty said.

"I know, but Tran seems to hold it against me." Dom said as they pulled up outside the garage. "Don't say anything to Mia, I don't need her worrying."

"Whatever." Letty said, pushing her sunnies up her nose and walking into the garage.

"Hey Dom, Letty." Leon called from under a car.

"What's happening guys?" She asked, looking around at the garage.

"Nothing girl, you?" Vince asked.

"Nothing." She said, disappearing out the back to change into her work clothes.

When they were done for the day, they drove back to the house, the boys decided that they wanted to have a barbeque, which meant that Leon and Jesse had to drive down to the store, they returned with meat, beer, popcorn and movies. So began another Team Toretto barbeque, except at this one, everyone except for Letty was sporting some kind of bruise or swelling on their faces.

The next night they were going to the races, the arrived after dark and watched as the other cars rolled in, the dark shadows lit up by bright neon's.

The area was full of people, the racers standing by their cars and the skanky girls hanging off them.

Tonight Dom was keeping a possessive arm around Letty as if displaying that she was his girl, he wasn't racing, just watching and occasionally marshalling a race.

Letty used one of those opportunities to sneak away and take a look at the cars that were pulling up.

Some of them were familiar, but others she hadn't seen and it was always worth it to take a look around at all the different types of cars.

She was checking out the engine of one car when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Letty." Travis said, walking up to her.

"Anyone would think your stalking me." She commented.

"Or they would think I like talking to your boyfriends fist." He said.

"Dom packs a mean punch." She said, eyeing the bruise on his face.

"Not as bad as this tuna sandwich I ate at this shop the other day." He said, Letty smiled one of her rare smiled. "You have a really pretty smile." He said to her.

"I also have a boyfriend who is walking this way." Letty said, looking away.

Dom walked over and put his arm around Letty.

"I don't think we've been introduced." Dom said, motioning towards Travis.

"Dom, this is Travis, Travis, Dom." Letty said.

"Hey man, no hard feelings?" Travis said, holding out his hand, Dom looked at it for a moment before leaning forward and shaking it.

"That your car?" he asked, motioning to the car he had seen outside the store.

"Yeah, wanna take a look?" Travis asked, the boys walked away from Letty and inspected under the hood.

"Are my eye's deceiving me, or is Dom playing nice?" Mia asked, coming to stand beside Letty.

"Hey, got me stumped." Letty said. Mia linked arms with her and pulled her away.

"He's cute." Mia said, meaning Travis.

"You can have him, I have your brother." Letty said.

"Don't remind me." Mia complained.

"If you have a problem with us being together, why didn't you say something?" Letty asked.

"You guys make each other happy, and it isn't that I have a problem with you being together, it's thinking about what you do together." Mia said.

"Thanks a lot." Letty said sarcastically.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for." Mia said as they laughed.

Dom caught up to them and put his arm back around Letty.

"You girls want to go home?" He asked, more to Letty than to Mia.

"We might have to detach Vince from his 'fans' and find Leon and Jesse." Letty said, motioning towards Vince, who was swamped by the skanky girls.

"Have fun with that." Mia said dryly.

"I'll get Vince, why don't you two find Leon and Jesse?" Dom asked. suddenly the shout of cops was heard and every scrambled.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Letty said as everyone ran for their cars.

"Meet at the house." Dom ordered, getting into his car. Letty pulled Mia into hers and they drove off.

Cops swamped the area, they did this every now and then, but were lucky if they caught one or two drivers. Letty and Mia managed to make it home, finding that not only were Vince, Leon and Jesse home, but they were also hosting a party.

"Yay." Mia said sarcastically as they got out of the car. Letty looked around.

"Where's Dom at?" She asked.

"Try his cell." Mia suggested as they walked through the house.

"knowing his luck he was picked up by the cops." Letty said as they walked through the house.

"I hope not, he was on probation." Mia said.

Dom pulled up about ten minutes later, he sat down, obviously pissed about something.

"Are you alright?" Letty asked.

"I almost got picked up by the cops, do you think I'm alright?" He asked.

"What happened man?" Vince asked.

"I managed to lose them in traffic." Dom said. Letty tugged on his hand.

"Come on, you should go lie down." She suggested.

"With you?" he asked.

"Take any longer and you'll be alone." She threatened, he got up and followed her upstairs to the bedroom.

Mia looked around at the house being trashed and decided that she would go to bed, damage control could wait til the morning.

* * *

Don't worry, i suport Dottiness till the end of time, now be a dear and review! 


End file.
